


Lucky For Some

by angelikitten



Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin's not a bad person, but he knows how to turn a situation to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky For Some

"What did you do this time?" El Dragón asked, **staring** at the dented motorcycle. He looked intently at it.

"It wasn't my **fault**!" Robin cried. "It wasn't something that I was responsible for! He just **ran** out in front of me. He used his legs to move quickly. He runs **quicker** than other people. He runs faster than them. Or maybe he was **flying**. Maybe he was moving through the air without touching the ground. I can't be **sure**. I can't be certain."

"Is he **okay**?" El Dragón asked. "Is he alright?"

Robin sighed. "I think that he went to the **hospital**. He went to a place that makes people feel better."

"Well..." El Dragón started. "At least you know that he won't be **meeting** Batman tonight. They won't be going to the same place so that they can have hot mansex."

"Yeah, if it were **anyone** else, I'd feel bad." Robin replied, pushing the motorcycle into the garage. "If it were any other person, I'd feel bad."

He then turned to face El Dragón, grinning **evilly**. He grinned in a way that showed that he had very bad thoughts. "But seeing as it's Superman, I don't."

And that's terrible.


End file.
